vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Gribble
Summary Dale Gribble is a very paranoid person, often making conspiracies about the government, and preparing for the worse possible situations. He runs an exterminating business called "Dales Dead-Bug" and even later becomes a bounty hunter. Despite his extreme suspicions towards the government, he seems cluesless to the fact his wife has been cheating on him for quite a while and his own child not even being his own son. Regardless to this, even though he is sometimes a bit over the top with his theories on the government, he means well and typically tries his best to do what he feels is best for his wife and son. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Dale Gribble Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Exterminator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is a bounty hunter and claims to know, Poison Manipulation, Knows how to use several types of guns, Regeneration (Low, healed from several hundreds to thousands of ants biting him at once), Pressure Points (took a course on being a bounty hunter), Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to operate a tank, and knows cars very well), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (has survived his own toxic fumes before) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Bill Dauterive who had overpowered 6 to 8 football players with an injured knee and could stop several pieces of Furniture sliding at him at high speeds, With friends he destroyed a large house), possibly Small Building level (Can match people who can hurt him, likely comparable to his durability) Speed: Superhuman (Comprable to Bill Dauterive) with Subsonic Reactions (Comparable to Hank Hill) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Bill Dauterive who Lifted 6 to 8 football players with an injured knee and could keep several pieces of furniture from flying out of a moving SemiTruck) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived hundred if not thousands of ants biting him all at once, Comprable to Bill Dauterive who survived 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle him at once on an knee and who survived several pieces of furniture flying at him at high speeds), possibly Small Building level (Taken consistent beatings from Hank Hill, Comprable to Bill Dauterive who survived artillery fire that destroyed a tank) Stamina: Very high (Generally shown to be more fit than Bill Dauterive. Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of fatigue, Far superior to Bobby who ate a 72 ounce steak in under an hour) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with guns. Standard Equipment: Several mechanical tools, Rifles, Shotguns, pistols, likely several more guns, Paintball gun, Nail Gun, Chainsaw, Axe, Pitchfork, Hatchets, Sledgehammer, Sawblade, Shovel, Poison gun, several types of poisons * Optional Equipment - A tank Intelligence: Gifted (While shown to be obsessed with the government holding secret plans against America and lack of knowledge on his wife cheating on him making him seem less intelligent, he is shown to be comparable to the cast like Hank Hill and Bill Dauterive. As well shows he can speak Russian, and is knowledgeable on martial arts, exterminating, and mechanical devices. Helped make a robotic grill) Weaknesses: Is typically a coward Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Poison Users Category:Married Characters Category:Husbands Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shovel Users Category:Axe Users Category:Characters Category:King Of The Hill